Heterogeneous networking (“HetNet”), in the mobile context, usually refers to the capability to provide a service for a mobile device as it switches from one network to another, e.g., from a cellular network to a wireless local area network. The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) protocol facilitates geo-locating cellular phones connected to a cellular telecommunications network. Cellular operators, however, increasingly prefer offloading cellular traffic on to Wi-Fi™ networks. Global positioning systems (GPS) provide another mechanism for determining geo-location of devices such as a smartphone or tablet computer. Only a limited number of devices, however, support GPS. Also, GPS systems require line-of-sight signals from GPS satellites, which may not be available indoors. Some devices may be capable of connecting to both cellular networks as well as other networks, such as Wi-Fi™ networks. Device geo-location may be useful during emergencies involving a user of the device, such as fire, medical, security, or other emergencies. Device geo-location may also be useful for regulatory compliance or law enforcement purposes. Some devices execute applications that may require device geo-location to provide features or (e.g., web-based) services for the user of the device.